


Calling Out Lies

by Obscure_Shadow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve's letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscure_Shadow/pseuds/Obscure_Shadow
Summary: Tony responds to Steve's letter. It's not the forgiving response that Steve had hoped for. Not even close.





	Calling Out Lies

The response to Steve’s letter comes much sooner than he would have figured that it would and not in the way that he guessed. He had thought he knew how this would all play out, Tony would stew about it all for a while before seeing the truth in Steve’s words and reaching out to him to offer his aid and support like he should have done in the beginning.

Better late than never is what Steve would have said to him, accepting the olive branch for what it was.

Instead, the package arrives at Wakanda with a letter on the top addressing it to Steve. It’s written in Tony’s rather elegant scrawl and Steve recognizes the handwriting instantly. The box is large, and not all that heavy and Steve takes it from the woman who delivered it with a frown before he grabs the letter off the top and opens it.

 _What the fuck was that absolute piece of bullshit that I just read? That you had the nerve to send me?_ Tony’s letter starts out with and already Steve is fighting back the urge to call Tony up on the phone and scold him for the language used. Instead he presses on, fully prepared to be disappointed in Tony by the end of it all.

 _I have never seen a more blatant attempt at someone trying to rewrite the past and blithely ignore reality in order to make themselves seem more sympathetic and seem like the good guy in the whole situation._ Steve frowns, trying to figure out just how Tony could say that his apology did anything of the sort.

 _I’m not even sure where to begin breaking this whole thing down? You were alone? When? When were you alone Steve? When you had ‘Bucky’ with you? That would be like me saying that I was alone at 17, completely ignoring Rhodey and everything he did for me._ Of course Tony’s going to turn this about himself. He’s going to compare and nitpick ages with Steve, but Steve knows that Tony wasn’t alone. He was surrounded by adoring fans and by hundreds of thousands of yes men who were just waiting for their chance to catch his eye. He could never truly understand what it felt like to be alone in the world. He reads ahead.

 _You never felt like you fit in with the army? I’m sorry, what now? You mean when you had your own specialized team of your good old buddies the ‘Howling Commandoes’ along with your precious Bucky again and your ‘best gal Peggy’? You mean during all that?_ Steve shakes his head, wishing that he could be in front of Tony right now and setting him straight. That was war. You weren’t excited about being surrounded by your friends during war. Once again, something he wouldn’t understand.

 _The Avengers are my family? More mine than yours? Right, that explains why the majority of them are all with you. Let’s do a head count. You have Sam, Clint, Wanda and Natasha if we’re only counting ‘official members’ and not new additions or standby. I have Vision. Good job passing basic math there. Truly bravo._ Steve doesn’t know how to say how more would have stayed with Tony if Tony had listened to them and if he had shown himself to be trustworthy instead of bowing to the government the first chance he got.

_Maybe one day I’ll understand? Oh I understand alright. I understand that you’re a lying, hypocritical piece of shit who can go to hell and climb off your high horse while you’re at it. You’re not worth the steroids running through your veins and since you felt like ending your message with that phone and a ‘I’ll answer’ message, I figure I’d leave one too. So I sent you a gift of outdated technology too, I thought you might appreciate it. Knock yourself out, literally if you don’t mind and never fucking contact me again._

Steve looks at the box and puts the letter down, opening the top and pulling out a giant rotary phone. The phone line is cut though and Steve gets the message that Tony is sending him loud and clear.


End file.
